


In the Alley

by PervyPenguin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU-still fight monsters, M/M, human!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 14:57:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2154831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PervyPenguin/pseuds/PervyPenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being this drunk and alone sucks. Until it doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Alley

This is not the first time Dean Winchester has been drunk. Probably isn't even the fifth or the tenth or the twentieth. It's the first time he's gotten drunk legally and at a bar though. He's used to drinking half a dozen beers to get his buzz, maybe sneak some whiskey when his dad's not paying attention. When the guys at the bar found out it was his 21st birthday... Well, they were pushing shots and mixed drinks and who knows what else his way. So it was a bad, bad drunk. 

He'd had to stop playing pool an hour and a half ago, when the balls started to swim on the table in front of him. Decided to stop drinking for a while too; Dean's been sitting there nursing a soda and eating the stale bar peanuts in an attempt to stave of the hellish hangover he's sure to have in the morning. His stomach's still giving him fits though, so he stumbles a little to find the bathroom. The door is locked.

Dammit. 

There's another door there, propped open a bit by an empty crate. Dean double-checks; it leads to an alley. 

Better there than here.

He staggers out the door, sure he's gonna hurl. The January air is freezing though and he feels better almost as soon as he leaves the crowded bar. Flies are buzzing around the dumpster at the far end of the alley, but otherwise it's almost clean. No drunks lurching around, no piles of garbage everywhere. Out of all the back alleys Dean's been in, this one just might be the nicest.

He pulls his leather jacket tighter around him and slides down the wall. A long sigh escapes him, breath swirling frozen in the air above him. Maybe he'll just sit here for a while. He didn't drive his car, knowing he was gonna get smashed, so he'll have to the walk back to the motel at some point. Drinking any more seems less fun than it ought to for a 21-year-old. But he's been hunting monsters wince he was a kid, taking care of his brother as long as he can remember. Now he's just... tired. 

Five minutes pass. His head is clearing, although he has the feeling that if he stood up now it would start reeling. Music is drifting out the open bar door, too much country to really be his type. He hear shoes scuffing against the pavement at the end of the alley and tilts his head in that direction. A shadow slowly falls over the wall opposite Dean. He watches as the shape grows more distinct, moving steadily towards him.

It's a man. A very good looking man. A few years older than Dean is and tall, probably around Dean's height, with dark, ruffled hair, as though someone keeps running their fingers through it. And those eyes. A bright, brilliant blue, they almost seem to glow in the dark alley, lit by an inner fire. He's got a rumpled looking suit with a backwards tie. And is that...?

“You wearing a fuckin' trench coat, man?” Dean asks, his words slurring slightly. 

The man looks down at it as though he's never seen it before. “Technically, I believe this is called an overcoat.”

Dean closes his eyes and makes a non-committal noise in the back of his throat. He lets his head fall back against the brick wall behind him.

“Do you require any assistance?”

“Nah. 'm just drunk. 's my 21st you know, gotta get smashed.”

“Many happy returns.” the stranger say dryly. “Are you not celebrating with friends?”

“Left earlier. Whatchoo doing in my alley anyways?” Dean opens his eyes to squint at him.

“I find it highly doubful that you own this alley. Perhaps I merely saw someone and desired company. Now, would you like a hand up?”

Dean groans, but reaches out a hand anyway. “ 'm Dean.”

“Castiel.” He grasps Dean's hand, and Dean swears he feels a tingle starting at his fingertips. His eyes fly open, taking in the handsome face before him. Weird. He's not feeling as drunk anymore. 

“Seriously, what are you doing back here? Doesn't seem like your scene.”

Castiel cocks his head. “Something about you drew me to you. There's a... brightness about you that I havent seen in a long time.”

Dean scoffs. “Brightness? Me. Quit shitting me. What's your angle?”

“I am not 'shitting you', Dean.”

A disbelieving sound. 

“I merely wished to get to know you.”

“Right. You see a 'brightness' in a fallin' down drunk close to passed out in an alley and decide you just gotta know that guy.”

Something seems to ignite behind Castiel's eyes. He pushes Dean up against the wall, grips one hand tight in Dean's coat, and smashes their lips together. It's sudden, and halfway to angry, and glorious. When Castiel's tongue licks into his mouth, it's the most alive Dean's felt in months, maybe even years. His eyes slide closed and he relaxes into the kiss. 

Long moments pass. The kiss turns playful, almost sweet. Gentle nips to each others lips, soft presses against each other. When it finally ends, both men are out of breath, breathing each other in as deep as they can.

“Goddamn, Cas.” Dean chokes out. “The hell was that?”

“I'm hoping it was proof that I want to know you better. Did it work?”

Dean huffs out a laugh. “Yeah. Yeah, it kinda did.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt by jinxedambitions on tumblr. 
> 
> "It’s Dean’s twenty-first birthday, and a few friends took him out and got him drunk before stranding him at the bar. Dean sticks around after they leave, plays a few games of pool before the alcohol really starts to hit him. He wanders out behind the bar to puke because someone was already doing that in the tiny bathroom. As he leans against the brick wall of the bar, he hears something move down the end of the alleyway. Just as he turns to see what it is…"
> 
> I live for comments!


End file.
